que hubiera pasado si goku era hijo adoptado de vados y daichinkan
by Sebasteorias
Summary: se me vino a la cabeza pensar que hubiera pasado si goku era hijo adoptado de vados y daichinkan sama espero les guste es mi primera historia que escribo


que hubiera pasado si goku era hijo adoptado de vados y daichinkan sama

nos encontramos cuando el planeta vegita iba a hacer destruido por frezzer, podemos ver como en una capsula habia un niño con cola de mono llamado kakaroto y su padre era bardock el legendario ssj,antes de que la capsula donde estaba kakaroto fuera expulsada para otro planeta bardock dijo cuidate hijo mio y asi expulsando la capsula donde estaba kakaroto y enviandolo al planeta tierra, bardock fue a pelear contra frezzer pero antes de que le pudiera pegar un puño saco una bola de energia que lanzo al planeta vegita haciendo que se destruyera y matando a bardock, mientras tanto en la nave donde iba el pequeño guerrero estaba programada para ir al planeta tierra, de repente el pequeño guerrero le pego una patada a la capsula haciendo cambiar el rumbo para otro planeta y sin darse cuenta paso por un agujero de gusano que lo dirijio al palacio de zeno sama donde estaba daichinkan y la angel del universo 6 vados entrenando, de repente vados ve que del cielo cae una especie de capsula

vados: papa mira lo que acaba de caer es una capsula y adentro tiene un bebe

haciendo que destapara la capsula y sacara al pequeño guerrero,mira papa este bebe tiene una cola de mono

daichinkan: y como se llama hija

a ver aqui dice que se llama kakaroto y tiene sangre saiyayin y su padre se llamaba bardock, papa lo podemos adoptar yo me encargare de entrenarlo para hacerlo mas fuerte y puede venir conmigo a vivir en el universo 6

daichinkan: esta bien vados puedes quedartelo y llevarlo al universo 6 pero con una condicion

vados: cual

daichinkan: que cuando tenga 13 años me lo dejas a mi para yo poderlo entrenar y tomar mi puesto cuando sea grande tenemos un trato vados

vados: esta bien papa yo te lo traigo dentro de 13 años

daichinkan: esta bien

asi vados llevandose a goku para el universo 6

7 años despues

ya han pasado 7 años desde que vados se llevo a goku al universo 6 y podemos ver como goku ya lograba dominar el ssj 1, ssj 2, ssj 3, ssj, rojo,y el ssj blue, vados vas bien goku has mejorado mucho y ya dominas a la perfeccion las transformaciones

goku: gracias vados es gracias a ti

vados: no hay de que goku

oye vados y donde esta champa

vados: esta haciendo competencia de comer con su hermano bills

goku: champa tiene un hermano

vados: claro que si goku quiere ir a verlo

goku: si

asi los dos dirijiendose al gran comedor donde estaban los dos hermanos haciendo la competencia vados, señor champa puedo pasar champa, que quieres ahora vados estoy ocupado ganandole a mi hermano en la competencia de comida

bills: ganandome, no lo creo jaja

lo siento señor champa pero goku lo queria ver, champa, y para que me quiere ver goku, digale que mas tarde lo atiendo

vados: lo siento pero esta aki conmigo

goku abriendo la puerta del comedor y corriendo hacia donde estaba champa para darle un abrazo y decirle que ya podia dominar todas las transformaciones a lo que champa le dice felicitaciones goku pero no me interrumpas que estoy en una competencia con mi hermano goku mirando a bills de arriba a abajo y diciendo mucho gusto señor bills me llamo goku, asi que tu eres el hermano de de champa, si soy yo y soy el dios de la destruccion del universo 7,goku el universo 7, si mira cada dios de la destruccion tiene su propio universo y en total hay 11 universos donde hay diferentes dioses y diferentes tipos de peleadores muy fuerte

goku: peleadores fuertes que bien osea que hay guerreros mas fuertes que yo, si oye bills y una pregunta en tu universo hay tambien guerreros fuertes.

bills: si y hay uno que es el mas fuerte del universo 7 que se llama vegeta que fue entrenado por el angel whiss que es el hermano de vados.

goku: guau me quiero enfrentar con ese tal vegeta quiero ver si es tan fuerte como dice el señor bills

bills: muy pronto podras pelear con el

vados: goku vamos ya viste a champa que esta ocupado con bills es mejor no molestarlos mas

goku: si tienes razon vados vamos

asi los dos saliendo del comedor y hiendose a entrenar otra vez

6 años despues

ya podemos ver a un goku mas grande y mas serio peleando con vados en ssj blue con el kaioken por 20, goku para ya es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy asi los dos descansando y llegando daichinkan sama, al universo 6, padre que haces aqui, vengo a llevarme a goku ya que pasaron los trece años desde que te lo llevaste y yo te puse una condicion que era cuando goku cumpliera los trece años me lo llevaria conmigo a entrenarlo y cuando sea grande que tome mi puesto, goku, vados de que habla daichinkan sama, goku no te conte pero te tienes que ir con mi padre, com que irme con tu padre por que, goku por que le hice una promesa a mi padre que cuando cumplieras los trece años te ibas con el a entrenar, goku ya veo y por que no me contaste, por que no sabia como ibas a reaccionar, esta bien madre me ire a entrenar con daichinkan sama y te prometo que volvere con mucho mas poder que antes, goku estas listos, si daichinkan ya nos podemos ir, esta bien asi daichinkan llevandose a goku al palacio de zeno sama a entrenarlo y diciendole a vados no te preocupes de ahora en adelante yo cuidare de goku y lo volvere mucho mas fuerte asi los dos desapareciendo y llegando a donde estaba seno zama, bien goku de ahora en adelante aqui es donde vas a entrenar conmigo yo le prometi a tu madre que te iba a volver mucho mas fuerte para que nadie pudiera derrotarte, goku esta bien, en la mente de goku.

madre voy a volver mucho mas fuerte que antes te lo prometo...


End file.
